Un Deseo de Navidad (Shadaria - One-Shot)
by angelxdeviljewel
Summary: "Desde la muerte de Maria la vida de Shadow nunca volvió a ser la misma de antes, siempre en las fiestas navideñas son donde mas la recuerda a ella, pero todo esta apunto de cambiar cuando conozca a una eriza muy especial que le hará un milagro de navidad".


La Navidad es una época hermosa, una en donde todos los amigos y familiares pasan un momento único y especial, en donde la paz, armonía, amistad y el amor reinan en el hogar. Sin embargo, hay personas que no pueden disfrutar de estas fiestas, personas que viven en el desamparo total o personas que han perdido a alguien en sus vidas.

Esta es la historia de alguien solitario a quien había perdido a alguien especial en su vida, alguien que lo dejo solo y con ella se fue su espíritu…

**…**

La nieve caí sin cesar por las pacificas calles de Mobius, puesto que estaban en épocas invernales lo que significa la llegada de una víspera prospera para todos.

Exacto, la víspera de la navidad estaba llegando y todos estaban comenzando a celebrar, los hogares comenzaron a ser decoradas a la fecha, las calles estaban iluminadas y decoradas de manera colorida y mágica, las tiendas comenzaron dando su típica mercancía navideña y los niños jugaban con la nieve y procuraban portarse bien para que el hombre de rojo vieran que se portaban bien para darles lo que pedían.

Todos en la ciudad estaban tan felices de festejar esta fecha, bueno…todos excepto uno en especial, alguien frio de corazón siempre con el ceño fruncido y una aura que espanta al menor acto de bondad que había a su alrededor, no, no era Grinch pero era algo parecido a él.

Su nombre era Shadow, no era ni bueno ni malo pero siempre desprendía un aura pesada de maldad, el creía que la navidad no valía nada y que todo eso de las fiestas eran puras tonterías que usaban las personas para excusarse de no trabajar, estudiar o para que las grandes corporaciones vendieras sus mercancías baratas. El odiaba estas fiestas, odiaba la música, la decoración, los regalos, la comida, todo que tratara sobre la navidad, pero su odio era justificado puesto ya hace un tiempo atrás su amado ángel de la navidad, una bella jovencita quien era su única familia y verdadero amor se le fue arrebatado, ella era una eriza hermosa, su nombre era María al igual que la virgencita, la madre del niño sagrado, tenía los cabellos dorados como si fueran oro puro y los ojos más azules como el mismo cielo, ella era toda una belleza, un ángel bajado del cielo que con solo caminar al lado de ella podrías sentir una inmensa paz y felicidad.

Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué alguien como ella estaría con alguien como él?, pues a pesar de ser diferentes algo los unía, talvez era que Vivian en la misma casa, porque el abuelo de aquella chica hospedaba al moreno o podría ser esa atracción sentimental que compartían el uno al otro, ambos habían crecido juntos, compartidos momentos hermosos juntos y eso hizo que su unión fuera inquebrantable pero lastimosamente, una navidad todo cambio.

Para el moreno ella era su todo, la luz de su vida, la única razón de porque celebraba la fiesta que más odiaba, pero aquella fría navidad un accidente de coche causada por una fuerte ventisca se la arrebato, y al igual que la nieve se derrite en primavera, ella se hizo cenizas y desapareció con la misma nieve.

El moreno estaba devastado, pero en vez de llorar con más razón aborrecería aquella fiesta, puesto que aquel día del accidente se dirigía a una de las tantas fiestas de la dichosa navidad organizadas por su amiga la albina en su gran mansión, no culpaba a la albina ni a la ventisca sino a la misma navidad que tanto amaba su amada.

Por eso, cada año de navidad siempre se encerraba en su casa, no recibía invitados, llamadas, obsequios, ni decoraba su casa con una sola luz. Esos días se la pasaba encerrado a oscuras bajo la chimenea, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que tenia o viendo algunas películas viejas, esto era todos los años y duraba solo hasta que terminara la navidad, luego volvería a su vida habitual de siempre.

Pero a pesar de lo muy gruñón que era, tenía amigos quien siempre intentaban convencerlo de participar en esta fiesta…aunque no siempre con mucho éxito.

**_*Tok Tok*_**

— ¿Quién es?—hablo áspero y cansado, no quería visitas mientras leía uno de sus libros favoritos, pero los toques eran tan insistentes que ignorarlos sería imposible.

—Soy yo Shady, Rouge—hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta—estoy aquí con knuckles y Sonic, vinimos para que nos acompañes a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta—el moreno solo frunció el ceño y dirigió su vista a su lectura.

—No voy a ir, váyanse—dijo pero el sonido de un click levanto sus orejas.

—No le digas que "No" a alguien que puede abrir cerraduras cariño—dijo la albina mientras cruzaba la puerta junto a un equidna rojizo y un erizo azulado, este miraba con una cálida sonrisa al moreno mientras que este solo mostraba su expresión seria de siempre.

—De acuerdo, iré a acompañarlos solo porque tengo que comprar candados y cerraduras para que no vuelvas a entrar así a mi casa—hablo desganado y con molestia, agarro su saco y sus botas para salir junto a los invitados que invadieron su casa.

Todos se subieron al auto de rouge, esta empezó a conducir mientras hablaba con el rojizo que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, hablaban animadamente pero eran ignorados por shadow quien estaba sentado atrás junto a Sonic, el odiaba salir en estas fiestas porque tendría que soportar la estruendosa música, las brillantes luces, la ridícula decoración navideña y los fastidiosos compradores de navidad que soportaban los llantos de caprichos de sus hijos mimados.

Como odiaba esta fecha.

—Felices fiestas Shad—hablo el azulado pero este solo soltó un gruñido como respuesta, eso desanimo mucho al azulado ya que quería llevarse bien con el azabache pero este siempre era cortante con él, lo peor es que no sabía porque lo era, a veces pensaba que había hecho algo que lastimo o que no le agrado al moreno, por lo que siempre intentaba hacer algo para remediarlo o acercársele, pero todo siempre terminaba en lo mismo…

— ¿Por qué lo tuvimos que traer?—susurro bajo el rojizo recibiendo un codazo por parte de la albina, ambos creían que el moreno no lo había escuchado pero tenía el oído muy auditivo que lo escucho, esto lo noto el azulado que no pudo dejar su incomodidad de lado, sentía que esas palabras más que enojar al moreno lo lastimaban aunque este solo ignoraba lo que decían de él.

—Iremos a una de las mejores tiendas donde encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos—hablo emocionada causando indignación en el azabache, ya sabía de qué hablaba.

—Por favor dime que no…—lo interrumpen.

—¡IREMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL!—grito de emoción justo en el momento en que se detuvo frente a esa gran tienda departamental donde un montón de compradores hacían sus típicas compras de última hora, peleándose por conseguir el regalo perfecto para sus familias, sus niños o para ellos mismos.

—Este día no se puede poner peor—hablo desganado y en susurro.

—Vamos shad, solo es una compra y ya—hablo la albina mientras el rojizo negaba levemente la cabeza y miraba a ambos erizos con una cara que decía que no solo iba a ser una compra.

Una vez que entraron la pesadilla de shadow aumento, todo el centro comercial estaba repleto de personas, se escuchaban muchas risas, gritos y llantos de los niños revoltosos de aquel lugar, el canto del coro navideño, la música que se escuchaba fuerte de los altavoces, las destellantes luces que no dejaban de parpadear y cejar a todos con su brillantes, los olores de la comida navideño que estaban presentando allí, la larga fila de los niños para conocer a papa Noel, el gran árbol navideño que estaba en el medio del lugar, los pataleos de los niños mimados llorando porque sus padres le compraran los juguetes que querían, las peleas de los compradores por obtener el mejor regalo y a un bajo precio y por último, esos fastidiosos empleados quienes rodeaban a quien quisiera que pasara para que comprara sus productos, como muestra de perfume, maquillaje o algún aparato inútil cuyos vendedores garantizaban que cambiaría la vida de los compradores, pero lo único que cambiaría era la cuenta bancaria de estos por comprar algo que nunca iban a usar, que lo tirarían o mantendrían guardado en las demás cosas inútiles que compraron y que se les sería inútil sin posibilidad de devolución. Pero claro, la gente era estúpida e ignorante por lo que compraba cualquier inutilidad que le pareciera llamativa.

Todos estaban lleno del espíritu navideño, todos excepto el azabache que miraba todo con frialdad y fastidio. La murciélago llevo a los tres chicos por diferentes tiendas, mirando cada objeto del lugar con sumo detalle y pagando por aquellas cosas que iba a necesitar para la fiesta, vasos de cristal, comida gourmet, decoración elegante navideña y entre otras cosas lujosas que usaría para la fiesta, ella era una mujer muy refinada con gustos muy especiales, no le importa dar una media millonada si y cuando quería que todo fuera perfecto siempre se aseguraba de que todo quedara como quería, por eso se encargó de hacer todas las compras que quisiera, claro porque ella no tendría que cargar las pesadas cargas o bolsas con kilos de cosas que ella necesitaba, aunque algunas eran innecesarias pero ninguno de los tres podría decirle nada porque ella siempre daría las típicas escusas de que era una dama y que todo lo hacía por una buena causa.

Pero, ella no tomaba mucho en cuenta lo que le pasaba el moreno, cargar las cajas le recordó cuando iba de compras como María, que al igual que la albina le gustaba pasar de tienda en tienda buscando cosas para decorar la casa, el tema de las compras no le agradaba al moreno pero le era agradable pasar tiempo con su dulce ángel, pudo a ver seguido recordando esos tristes y hermosos momentos si a su amiga la albina no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de hacer que fueran a ver a santa. Al que de por si escucharlo hizo que el moreno odiara más este día, porque… ¿Qué era peor que ir de compras? Pues era sentarse en las piernas de un señor rechoncho y apestoso vestido del famoso viejo pascuero que traía regalos a esos niños buenos y mimados, que te preguntaba ¿Qué querías para navidad? Y tú tenías que decirle todo lo que querías, una muñeca, un auto o el nuevo celular de la temporada. Antes de que pudiera oponerse fue jalado hacia el lugar donde se encontraba santa, pero en vez de un agradable hombre de rojo era el rechoncho de Eggman quien estaba sentado sobre esa gran silla de terciopelo vestido de santa y haciendo sentar a cada niño en su regazo, que en vez de causarle emoción los niños se asustaban con solo verla, ya que en vez de parecerse a santa era como un pedófilo vestido de Papa Noel que quería llevárselo a alguna mina de carbón, pero no era solo por el aspecto sino también por la actitud que mostraba, ya que se notaba que a pesar de mostrarse agradable lo hacía de manera que asustaba a los pobres niños, sin embargo a la mayoría que pasaba, incluyendo al grupo del moreno, se estaban burlando de lo que le pasaba al Doctor.

—¿Eggman?—hablo el azulado aguantando las ganas de reír, el doctor al verlo frunció un poco el ceño al notar que les daba gracia a los demás por su condición.

—Cállate rata azulada que esto es parte de mi trabajo a la caridad—se tocó el pecho en modo de defensa—además sino me porto bien por lo menos una vez al año el verdadero santa Claus no me traerá lo que quiero.

Para shadow escuchar eso era muy triste, porque ¿Qué era peor que ver a uno de tus enemigos y ex colega vestido de papa Noel? Pues era saber que creía en el gordo rojo que no existía y que fuera tan infantil como para defenderse usando una excusa muy patética.

—¿Qué mierda hablas doc? Santa Claus no exite—dicho esto hubo un silencio profundo en la fila donde que esperaba su turno para ver a santa para luego escucharse un gran y molesto llanto de todos esos niños que tenían una gran fe en ese viejo navideño.

Así que antes de que las mamas enfurecidas fueran contra el moreno, el azulado lo jalo rápidamente hacia otra parte del centro comercial, hacia una de las tiendas quienes ofrecían casitas y galletas de jengibres. El plan del azulado era alegrar un poco el espíritu navideño, así que lo llevo a esa tienda para que pudieran probar una de esas muestras gratis y alejarse de la turba de mamas furiosas por lo que le dijeron a sus niños. Entrando a la tiendo pudieron notar la presencia de algunas personas conocidas, una agradable y la otra no tanto.

— ¿Scourge?—hablo el oji rubí mirando con sorpresa al verdoso, quien estaba usando un ridículo traje de elfo navideño, con cascabeles, mañas apretadas y sombrero ridículo.

—Hola Moco, te vez más verde que lo normal—rio en carcajada el azulado ya que el verdoso vestía un traje verde igual a su piel.

—Cállate, es parte de mi trabajo…y también por mi servicio forzado a la comunidad impuesto por los malditos polis—dijo lo último en un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada enojado.

—Hola hermano—salió detrás del verdoso el hermano del azulado, un erizo de un verde menta con las púas desordenadas, este estaba vestido igual que el verde oscuro, excepto que su traje tenia rayas rojas y llevaba un micrófono—No te olvides de que hoy tenemos nuestro show en la casa de rouge.

— ¿De qué habla?—pregunto el azabache.

—Oh, es que yo y mis hermanos cantaremos unos villancicos en la casa de rouge—hablo sonriendo alegremente pero con un ligero sonrojo por la pena.

—Claro, espero que esta vez no te comportes como Grinch y vengas shadito—hablo fastidiando al moreno mientras que este solo le gruñía.

—Oye, deja tus gruñidos que esta no es perrera—hablo el ex criminal defendiendo al verde menta de la mirada asesina del moreno.

—Me da igual, solo no me molesten—hablo desganado apartando la mirada de los dos erizos verdes y agarrando una de las muestras gratis que había en un tazón cerca.

—¡¿QUE HACEN HOLGAZANEANDO IDIOTAS!—Hablo una eriza rosada mientras agarraba un enorme martillo con pinchos en ambos lados, esa eriza era nada más ni nada menos que Rosy, quien vestía con un traje rojo de mama Claus con mini falda y medias blancas hasta los muslos.

—Tranquila nena, solo hablábamos con los clientes—hablo el verdoso tratando de calmarla, pero la palabra "nena" solo logro enojar más a la rosada.

—No te pagan para andar de vago Scourge, así que quiero que tú y maní muevan su trasero y se pongan a trabajar—hablo con su semblante frio y enojado de siempre.

—Tranquila, ya íbamos en eso—hablo Manic asustado por las amenazas de su jefa.

—H-Hola Rosy, no sabía que tenías una tienda—hablo el azulado muy asustado y nervioso, le daba miedo la actitud amenazante de la rosada y eso que el tenia a Amy rose en su equipo.

— ¿Ah? No, solo soy la gerente, por cierto, espero verte en la fiesta para oírte tocar con la banda—sonrió levemente aun sin soltar su martillo, cosa que aún seguía poniendo nervioso a los presentes, bueno a todos excepto a shadow.

— ¿Tú vas a ir?—arqueo una ceja el moreno, estaba muy incrédulo al respeto de que Rosy iba a ir, porque ¿Quién invitaría a una loca con problemas de ira?

—Sí, ¿Algún problema?—hablo amenazante mientras alzaba levemente su martillo.

— ¿Eh? No, no, no claro que no hay problema—hablo repetidas veces el azulado interponiéndose entre ambos, quería evitar que ocurriera otro problema aparte de las mamas enojadas de los niños.

—Tsk, da igual yo pienso ir y si el ermitaño no va mejor, porque así no arruinara las fiestas con su actitud—hablo sin medir palabras, el moreno estaba a punto de decirle algo sino fuera por la mano del azulado quien lo cayo rápidamente.

—Oye Rosy…

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora Manic?!

—P-Pues…F-Fiona no está trabajando…

—¡FIONA!—grito llamando la atención de la mencionada, quien se encontraba en el mostrador leyendo una de esas revistas de moda, ella al igual que la rosada vestía el mismo vestido, pero con la diferencia de que mostraba más su ombligo con un pirsin perforado a este.

—¿Qué? Estoy en mi descanso, además nadie ha comprado nada aun—la zorra hablo sin mirarla mientras volteaba página a su revista, algo que fue arrebatado de las manos de la rosada empezando una de sus típicas e interminables discusiones de entre ellas dos.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí—hablo bajito el azul en la oreja del moreno, este asintió y ambos salieron de la tienda con cuidado, sabían que esto se pondría feo.

—E-Esperen…llévenos con ustedes—hablo el verdoso mientras veía como la discusión se acaloraba más por lo que se arrincono en un rincón junto al verde pasto asustado.

El azulado los miro por un momento antes de mirar al frente y dejarlos a su suerte, escuchando por atrás como algo de vidrio se rompía.

—No voltees, y sigue caminando—hablo el moreno tomando de la muñeca al azulado y llevándolo hacia la salida con rapidez, ya quiera salir de ese loco manicomio al que todos amaban ir para divertirse.

Salieron de aquel lugar de prisa, y todos fueron a sus respectivas casas para prepararse para la fiesta, todos excepto shadow quien estaba dispuesto a no ir y perder el tiempo. Así que preparo todo para disfrutar de su noche buena solo, se preparó un café, unas mantas cálidas, trajo algo de leña del bosque y busco uno de sus libros sin estrenar para entretenerse para esta noche, todo estaba listo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho que golpeaban la puerta, lo ignoro por unos cuantos minutos ya que podrían ser esas molestas personas que cantaban de puerta en puerta los terribles villancicos, pero los golpecitos eran tan insistentes que dijo abrir para gritarles que se fueran, pero al abrir la puerta se dio con una sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba que fuera ella quien tocase su puerta.

—Hola Shady, ¿Por qué no estás listo? Debemos irnos ya—hablo alegremente la eriza rosada mientras entraba a su casa, no se trataba de Rosy sino de la intrépida Amy rose. Una chica audaz y algo impulsiva que andaba siempre detrás del erizo azulado, su más proclamado héroe, andaba vestida con un vestido rojo-rosado oscuro estilo navideño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rose?—hablo con el mismo tono de siempre.

—Pues para que más, para llevarte a la fiesta

Para shadow que ella estuviera aquí le era una sorpresa, pero no lo demostró mucho, pero a decir verdad, la eriza era de las muy pocas personas que se acercaban a él, siempre estaban distante aunque hubo veces que tuvieron algún acercamiento como en el ARK o cuando esta le confundía con su proclamado héroe.

—No pienso ir, así que vete—dijo abriéndole la puerta, pero lo que no sabía shadow es que Amy rose nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta.

— ¿No? Pues yo no aceptare eso—lo llevo a su cuarto e hizo que se pusiera unas ropas de invierto elegante, no eran mucho de su agrado pero era del estilo del azabache, así que lo dejaría pasar por ser navidad.

—Te he dicho que no pienso ir—se detuvo antes de ser jalado hacia afuera.

—Pues yo creo que si iras—saca su martillo— o te golpeare sino vas —amenazo con una sonrisa amenazante pero por dentro se moría de los nervios, shadow nunca tendría miedo de ella.

—No iré y por mi has lo que quieras—le da la espalda.

—Por favor shadow, por favor es navidad y sino vas Sonic no me dará mi beso bajo el muérdago—hablo con tono suplicante pero escuchar eso solo enojaba al moreno.

—Entonces, ¿haces esto por un beso?—escuchar eso hizo sentir culpable a la rosada, porque talvez sus palabras hirieron al moreno de alguna forma.

—Bueno si, en parte pero también porque no quiero ver que pases solo—tomo sus manos—por favor, nadie merece estar solo en navidad—lo miro a los ojos y por un momento eso le recordó a María pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no quería recordarla, le era doloroso hacerlo.

—De acuerdo—suspiro pesadamente y agarro su saco.

— ¡Si! Veras que no te arrepentirás—sonrío mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba hacia afuera.

El azabache no quería ir, pero no podía hacer nada contra la insistencia de la rosada, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir pero solo por un momento, después de eso se marcharía.

**…**

Llegaron a la fiesta y al momento de entrar comenzó el terror del azabache, la casa de rouge estaba decorada al muy estilo navideño, pero a diferencia de que ella prefería poner adornos dorados, ya de por si su casa era muy elegante y decorada, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Afuera estaba decorada con luces por alrededor de los marcos de la ventana, el techo estaba con luces y había un enorme muñeco de Papa Noel con sus renos arriba, en el patio había figuras de luces de renos, arboles artificiales con luces y un pequeño escenario para la banda de papa Noel musicales, unos muñecos tamaño persona que tocaban distintos instrumentos, batería, guitarra, piano, violín, etc. Adentro no se quedaba atrás, había una gran mesa de buffet con muchos manjares, una gran esfera de vidrio en la pared, un enorme árbol cerca de una de las ventanas, con regalos debajo de ellos y una máquina de DJ con estéreo y bocinas gigantes. Se notaba que rouge era la ama de las fiestas y se había esmerado para que esta fiesta navideña sea la mejor.

Los demás estaban allí, practicando, riendo y hablando, hasta habían venido el Team Chaotix, vector intentaba quedar debajo del muérdago con Vainilla, Espio vigilaba que Charmy no cometiera otra de sus travesuras, Mighty jugaba a los videojuegos con Tails y Miles, y el doctor Eggman intentaba practicar su _"HO HO HO" _junto a metal Sonic, quien vestía de elfo navideño, también estaban allí Exe, Fleetway y Dark quienes conversaban entre ellos, verlos allí le dejo en shock a shadow, ya que ¿Quién invitaría a esos locos a una fiesta navideña? Mejor no preguntarle a rouge o daría un gran argumento del porqué, pero lo que más le desagrado a shadow es ver a Infinite, ambos no se llevaban bien y esperaba todo menos que haya sido invitado a la fiesta, pero supuso que fue culpa de ese lobo rojizo Rookie.

—Señor shadow—hablo una voz aguda, al bajar su mirada se encontró con la dulce conejita Cream.

—Hola Cream, ¿Vinistes con tu mama?—pregunto amable, a pesar de que odiaba la navidad y las fiestas era muy amable con los niños.

—Si Señor shadow—se pone a ver por la ventana—en la escuela leí que si pides un deseo a una estrella la noche de navidad, tu deseo se hará realidad—dijo muy entusiasmada mientras el azabache solo negaba levemente, le parecía tierno la ingenuidad de la pequeña pero eso de los deseos era una tontería. De repente sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano, y no era la pequeña exactamente, sino la rosada quien lo miraba con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

—Vamos a bailar—dijo la rosada jalando al azabache a la pista.

—Yo no bailo—se detuvo y se soltó de su agarre, pero como dije antes, Amy rose nunca acepta un no como respuesta.

—Pues yo veré eso—tomo nuevamente sus manos y van a la pista de baile, comienzan a bailar una de las canciones que sonaba en ese momento.

Mientras bailaba el azabache no pudo evitar acordarse de su amada, cuando cada navidad bailaba un vals, miles de recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y lo abrumaron, los momentos que pasaron juntos y aquel trágico accidente.

—Basta, no quiero esto—se separó bruscamente de la rosada, cosa que le fastidioso mucho a esta por la descortesía del azabache.

—Eres un aburrido, no sé porque te portas así con nosotros pero claro…si fuera rubia me harías caso, talvez debería teñirme el pelo y actuar como María—dijo la rosada lo cual fue un grave error, ya que el azabache lo que más odiaba es que hablaran mal o mencionaran a María de esa forma.

—No te atrevas a hablar de ella—la agarró del cuello y la empezó a apretar—puedes hablar todo lo que quieras de mí, pero de ella te callas maldita plasta rosada—apretó mas fuerte mientras la rosada poco a poco perdía el aire.

Los demás al ver esto detuvieron al azabache mientras las chicas consolaban a la rosada y la auxiliaban.

—Shadow cálmate, no puedes actuar así y menos contra una dama—hablo enojado el azulado.

—¡Cállate Faker! ¡Deja de hacerte el héroe solo eres un idiota!—escupió sin medir sus palabras que hirieron al azul.

— ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte tan amargamente?—pregunto el azulado levantándose de su asiento—yo solo intento que seamos amigos y tú solamente me rechazas y me tratas como si fuera poca cosa…—miro hacia abajo con una cara seria para luego mirar a shadow con coraje—No sé para que lo intento, lo único que haces es alejar a todos de ti…como lo hiciste con María.

—¡NO HABLES DE ELLA!—Lo abofeteo tirándolo al suelo, este se defendió tirándose encima suyo y comenzaron a forcejear y a golpearlo, los demás con esfuerzo lograron sepáralo, Silver y Mephiles agarraron a shadow mientras que Knuckles y Infinite hicieron lo mismo con Sonic.

—¡SUELTENME!—Se soltó del agarre del albino y el azabache.

—Shadow contrólate, no podemos estar enemistados en este día ¡Es navidad!—hablo la albina tratando de calmar la situación pero escuchar la palabra "Navidad" hacia hervir la sangre del azabache aún más.

—Navidad… ¡¿NAVIDAD?! ¡Estoy harto de la navidad! ¡No sean unos idiotas, la navidad es solo un día más sin importancia, algo sin valor en donde se dan obsequios caros, comen comida horrible y le escriben a un panzón que no existe—grito enfurecido.

—Escoria, te estás pasando—hablo el chacal muy enojado.

— ¡Cállate chacal débil!—escupió mientras Rookie agarraba a Infinite para que no se abalanzara sobre el moreno, este solo les dio una mirada a todos quienes lo miraban con lastima y desaprobación, aunque uno lo miraba con tristeza y esa era la pequeña coneja.

Se sintió culpable, pero no quiso demostrarlo así que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida para salir de aquella mansión, al salir azoto la puerta fuerza, sin hacer caso a los reclamos y gritos de aquellos quienes eran sus "amigos", o por lo menos lo eran antes de esta noche. Camino por la solitaria calle mientras la nieve caía a su alrededor, hacia frio y todo estaba solitario pero poco le importaba, llego al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas, se puso a pensar en cómo todo había terminado así, en eso recordó a María y aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos, le era doloroso recordar todo eso por lo que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Porque tuviste que irte… ¡¿Por qué?!—grito mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus mejillas y caían sobre el frio suelo de aquel lugar, le dolía tanto los recuerdos y se culpaba de todo, de ser así y de la muerte de su amada—todo es mi culpa, sino hubiera conducido aquella noche hoy estarías aquí—miro al cielo y vio las estrellas brillar.

**_"Si pides un deseo a una estrella la noche de navidad, tu deseo se hará realidad"_** recordó las palabras que le dijo la pequeña coneja, era absurdo que eso de los deseos o milagros se hicieran realidad. Él nunca fue creyente pero esa noche le hizo cambiar de parecer, no sabía la razón, talvez quería probar algo o era su propio deseo de volver a ser feliz que le hizo tomar la siguiente decisión.

Pedir un deseo…

—Desearía…desearía que estuvieras a mi lado María una vez más—abrió los ojos y derramo una lagrima, sabía que era tonto creer en milagros pero quería aunque sea intenta para ver si era cierto, aunque

Porque ella nunca volvería.

— ¿Shady?—una dulce y angelical voz resonó a sus espaldas, y al voltear la vio, su más grande anhelo.

— ¿María?—hablo aun sin poderlo creer, era ella, su amada había regresado— ¿En verdad eres tú?—se acercó y tomo con cuidado su mejilla, esperando que no se haya vuelto loco y esta fuera solo una ilusión, pero no era así, sintió su cálido tacto y supo que era real.

—Soy yo Shady, he vuelto gracias a tu deseo—lo abrazo con cariño y este correspondió al abrazo, apretándola con cuidado y procurando que no fuera un sueño más, tenía miedo que lo que estaba viendo no fuera real.

Pero lo era, el no creía en los milagros pero su deseo se había cumplido…

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—hablo con la voz quebrantada—creí que nunca volvería a verte—se separó para verla con ojos llorosos de felicidad.

—Pues estoy aquí, he venido a cumplir tu deseo que también es parte de mi misión como Ángel—hablo pero el azabache no podía entenderlo.

— ¿Misión? ¿Ángel?—pregunto confundido.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero no podre quedarme mucho tiempo—jugo con sus dedos—cuando una persona pura muere su alma se convierte en un Ángel para que pueda proteger a las demás personas del mundo que la necesita—dejo de jugar con sus dedos y los puso en su espalda—pero para convertirse en un Ángel completo, tienes que ganarte tu alas y la única forma de hacerlo es poder curar un corazón herido.

—O-Ósea que…estas aquí por una misión—hablo algo triste y a la vez confundido por toda la información que recibió.

—No Exactamente—hablo y miro hacia arriba—yo escogí esta misión porque quería verte—miro al azabache— te he estado observando, he visto tu sufrimiento y que has dejado de creer en la navidad.

—Porque la navidad no vale la pena, es solo una tontería sin significado solo para hacer fiestas y ventas de regalo—hablo en tono amargo y sin medir palabra alguna pero luego se calló al ver la expresión triste de su querida amada.

—La navidad es más que eso Shad—toma su mano—déjame mostrártelo y de paso—se acercó su rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios— pasaremos una última navidad juntos como debe de ser—comenzaron a caminar bajo la nieve, el azabache no sabía dónde iban pero la eriza rubia si lo sabía.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

—Daremos un pequeño viaje—alzo su mano haciendo que una gran luz apareciera y se tele transportaron a una casa—la navidad es un momento para compartir es algo que se celebra para que la familia pueda estar unidad, y no necesariamente se necesita del dinero o de los lujos.

Ven por la ventana a una familia de clase baja, con ropas rotas y descocidas, pero a pesar de ellos celebran juntos la navidad muy felices, la madre hace algo de sopa de patatas y el padre les da a los niños unos regalos a mano, a la pequeña le da una muñeca de trapo y al niño un carrito sin ruedas.

—Ellos son los menos afortunados, que a pesar de no tener nada no pierden el espíritu, tienen fe y dan todos su amor para vivir en armonía y unión—se ve que tocan la puerta y al abrir aparece unas personas con un pavo y unos cuantos regalos—la navidad es un día para compartir con los que menos tienen, un momento de dejar de ser egoísta y dar alegría a alguien más—alzo su mano y pasaron a un parque donde se encontraban unos niños dándose regalos entre sí.

—Los regalos son presentes que se dan a los que más amamos, para darles nuestra gratitud—ven en un rincón a un niño muy triste y sin regalo.

— ¿Qué hay de ese niño? Está muy triste porque no le han regalado nada ¿Ves? De eso hablo, la navidad es para ambiciosos—hablo pero lo que vio a continuación le dejo sin palabras, otro niño se había acercado hacia el niño del rincón y le había dado su robot de juguete, este se quedó muy sorprendido puesto que ahora era el otro niño quien se había quedado sin juguete pero el niño del rincón lo invito a jugar.

—Es mejor dar que recibir, la navidad no solo son regalos recibidos sino regalos que das con el corazón—vuelve a alzar su mano y se tele transportan en una pista de patinaje—en estas fiestas hay alegría porque puedes compartir momentos que recordaras con las personas que quieres—chasquea los dedos y hace que en sus pies y en los de shadow aparezcan unos patines de hielo.

— ¿Para qué es esto?—hablo mirando sus pies.

— ¿Para qué más? ¡Es para patinar y bailar!—jalo al moreno hacia la pista y juntos comenzaron a patinar sobre ella, bailando al ritmo de las alegres canciones.

En estos momentos shadow estaba feliz, no solo porque estaba con María sino porque se está divirtiendo, talvez María era la causa de su felicidad pero había algo que le inquietaba aun, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una hermosa canción un poco triste pero a la vez romántica **_"The Night Wet Met", _**la misma canción con la que baila con María cada víspera de navidad, de pronto muchos recuerdos surgieron, los momentos bellos que pasaron juntos en especial la de estas fechas, en donde ella siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo feliz y él no le dio nada a cambio. Comenzó a sentirse culpable, a pesar de que ahora María estaba en sus brazos sabía que era por poco tiempo ya que los deseos no duran para siempre y la perdería.

Quería irse con ella, hace un año intento hacerlo pero algo lo detuvo ¿Qué era lo que le detuvo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, talvez era su cobardía o algo más pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Se separó de ella y camino alejándose de la pista, María al ver esto lo siguió hasta alcanzo y hacer que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué sucede? Nos estábamos divirtiendo—hablo con tono de voz triste, no entendía porque ahora ese cambio de actitud.

—Nada, vamos a la siguiente parado—hablo desviando la mirada y María hizo lo que dijo, lo llevo hacia afuera de la mansión de rouge en donde se podría ver como todos estaban tristes o enojados—lamento tener que mostrarte esto, pero tienes que ver lo que tu dolor y egoísmo han provocado.

—M-María…—dijo mientras observaba como sus amigos peleaban entre si mientras que otros lloraban y perdían su espíritu navideño, ahora se sentía más culpable que antes.

—Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal—lo ve triste—es mi culpa que estés sufriendo.

—N-No es tu culpa, es la mía—suspira—María perdóname, todo fue mi culpa…tu muerte, la fiesta de mis amigos, todo…—miro al suelo triste y volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

—Mi muerte no fue tu culpa, era algo que tenia que pasar, y sobre tus amigos…eso tiene solución—tomo sus manos—tu puedes arreglarlo.

—Eso me gustaría hacer, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, quisiera poder remediar todos mis errores, pero no sé qué puedo hacer—hablo derrotado y entristecido.

—Yo se que puedes hacer—entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y de un destello volvieron a la casa del moreno—sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer—se dirige atrás de una pared y saca un pequeño obsequio—olvide darte esto hace un tiempo atrás, espero que sea de tu agrado.

El azabache agarro la pequeña caja y al abrirlo había un medallón de oro que dentro de este había una foto de ambos y una dedicatoria.

—_"Nunca olvides que te amo"—_dijo la dedicatoria en voz alta mientras miraba al moreno.

—María…yo…he sido egoísta pero con todo lo que me mostraste y dijiste hoy me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado sobre la navidad, en estas fechas es un momento para estar en unión con la familia, compartir con los que menos tiene y dar alegría a todo aquel que lo necesita, ahora lo entiendo—hablo mientras sonreí levemente y derramaba una pequeña lagrima.

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido—lo abraza—shadow…

—Si María—susurro en su oído mientras le abrazaba.

—Te puedo pedir un deseo—se separó y le miro a los ojos—deseo que podamos pasar estos últimos momentos juntos.

—Deseo concedido—sonrió y así pasaron la última noche juntos.

Sentados bajo el fuego de la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente, leyendo y contando historias, riendo, besándose y haciendo cosas que hacían antes, esos momentos son los que todos quieren preservar para siempre pero todo tiene que llegar a su fin.

El reloj sonó a la media noche, por lo que el tiempo del deseo ya se había llegado al límite.

— ¿Por qué tienes que irte?—hablo con la voz quebrantada, no quería que se fuera de su lado de nuevo.

—Es necesario shadow—toma sus manos—los deseos como yo no somos para siempre, me permitieron venir a verte solo por un día porque también era mi deseo—lagrimas caían de sus mejillas pero su sonrisa no se borraba.

—No quiero que te vallas, si te vas volveré a estar solo y a odiar la navidad—hablo abrazándola con fuerza, le dolía nuevamente la despedida pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No estás solo Shady, tienes amigos que te quieren y que siempre están allí por mas que los rechaces—acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos su mejilla—y no tienes que odiar la navidad otra vez, cada vez que sea navidad recuerda todos esos momentos juntos que pasamos, todas esas fiestas que estuvimos felices, recuérdalos y comparte la alegría que te dan esos bellos recuerdos a todos tus amigos.

—M-María—toma su mano con la que agarraba su mejilla y la besa—lo hare, te lo prometo amare la navidad tal como tú la amaste, porque te amo a ti y por ese amor repartiré alegría a todos—sonrió levemente.

—Sé que cumplirás tu promesa—empieza a desaparecer—también sé que algún día encontraras a alguien que ocupe mi lugar—soltó sus manos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué? No, eso nunca será—hablo firme sin poder evitar derramar más lágrimas.

—Nunca digas nunca—besa su frente—siempre viviré en tu corazón, y algún día compartirás estas fiestas con alguien especial—se empieza a elevar—Adiós Shady, Feliz navidad.

Un destello de luz salió de ella y la envolvió para luego desaparecer de la vista del moreno, este de nuevo se encontraba solo, había perdido de nuevo lo que más amaba pero en vez de triste estaba feliz puesto sabía que ella siempre viviría en su corazón. Aquel amado Ángel que le volvió a dar significado a estas fiestas, ahora ya no volvería a odiar la navidad, porque ahora podría compartir el amor que le tenía María a estas fiestas y darle felicidad a todos.

Y, ya sabía por dónde empezar…

**…**

—Parece que la fiesta de navidad se acabó—suspiro derrotada la albina mientras se sentaba en su sofá terciopelado, ella era siempre la que animaba a todos los deprimidos en las fiestas pero ahora ella era la que esta deprimida.

—No pongas esa cara rouge, podemos…eh…no lo se…—trato de pensar en alguna posibilidad de arreglar el ambiente, pero todos estaban muy desanimados, molestos con el moreno y su actitud, y tristes porque su espíritu navideño se había desvanecido con las hirientes palabras del oji- rubí.

—Ese maldito shadow, si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a…

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer Tomate andante?—apareció vestido de santa Claus, con barba blanca y un gran saco cargando sobre sus hombros.

—¡ES SANTA!—gritaron Cream, Charmy y Vector.

—S-Shad… ¿Qué así vestido?—hablo el azulado acercándose al susodicho.

—Estamos preocupados, te fuiste corriendo ¿Te encuentras bien?—hablo la rosada con una mirada de sincera culpa—Shadow, lamento haber mencionado a María, sé que no te gusta hablar de ella—agacho la mirada muy triste.

—Yo también lo siento, dije cosas horrible…—hablo el azulado muy avergonzado por las palabras dichas— espero que puedas perdonarnos.

—No—hablo firme— yo soy el que debería pedir perdón—los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, el azabache no era de los que pedía perdón así de fácil por lo que escucharlo decir eso les tomó por sorpresa—Les pido perdón a todos, deje que mi dolor y mi mal humor arruinara su alegría navideña, estaba herido por perder a María y no quería recordarla, por eso me encerré tanto en mí y comencé a odiar esta fecha que era lo que ella mas quería, pero ahora entendí que esta fecha se hizo para amar y compartir con la familia y amistades, que sin importar que ella no esté aquí debo recordar los buenos momentos que pase a su lado y compartir la alegría que ella me causaba con los demás. Por eso, les pido que me perdonen y me den la oportunidad de darles a todos su feliz navidad.

—Por supuesto que te perdonamos viejo—dijo el azulado abrazándolo, se notaba que sus ojos estaban algo lagrimosos por las conmovedoras palabras del azabache.

—Eres nuestro mejor amigo, y te queremos a pesar de ser un gruñón—la rosada también lo abrazo junto al azulado, también conmovida por las disculpas del azabache.

—Infinite también perdóname, la verdad es que no creo que seas tan débil—hablo sonriendo en burla.

—¿Tan? Tsk…solo no te golpeo porque es navidad—dijo mientras sonreía, al parecer no le desagradaba tanto el moreno.

—Infinite—regaño el lobo quien estaba a su lado.

—Bien todos, dejemos las cursilerías y….¡EMPECEMOS LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD!—grito fuerte el verdoso antes de encender los parlantes de música que tocaron de nuevo la típica música navideña.

Como si fuera un milagro, el espíritu navideño volvió a cada uno de los presentes, la paz, tranquilidad y amor volvió a sus corazón, compartiendo de esa noche toda la alegría que sentían en la fiesta, el verdoso bailaba en medio del salón junto Rosy y Fiona, quienes compartían una animada practica como mejores amigas, Manic tocaba su batería junto a Sonic con la guitarra mientras que Sonia cantaba junto a Mina uno de los famosos jingles navideños de este año **_"All Want for Christmas is You", _**blaze estaba asando unos malvaviscos mientras tomaba una tasa de chocolate caliente y practicaba animadamente con silver y Mephiles, Sally estaba dándole su regalo a Khan y a Metal Sonic, Rouge estaba dándole muchos besos a Knuckles bajo el muérdago mientras vector intentaba hacer lo mismo con Vainilla, Rookie le ponía la bufanda que había tejido para Infinite, y este lo recibió con gusto, Eggman estaba devorándose todo el pavo junto a Charmy, mientras que Espio intentaba evitarlo, Mighty estaba jugando un videojuego con Tails , Fleetway le daba a Exe una bufanda que el mismo habia tejido mientras que Dark intentaba adivinar que le habían regalado, hasta los más crueles podrían tener corazón y shadow, bueno él le estaba contando una de sus historias favoritas a la pequeña Cream _"Los fantasmas de Scrooge"._

—Luego el reloj marco a la media noche y…—fue interrumpido por el sonido de una campana.

—Escucho eso señor shadow—se levantó del regazo de este y se acercó al árbol donde había una pequeña campana tocándose sola—nuestra maestra nos contó que _cuando una campana suena un Ángel recibe sus alas. _¿Cree que un Ángel recibió sus alas? —dijo animada la coneja y este solo sonrió.

—Claro que sí, es más yo conocí a un hermoso Ángel—se pone a ver afuera de la ventana como cae la nieve—y estoy seguro de recibió sus hermosas alas.

— ¡Hey! Shadow ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto—hablo el azulado mientras tomaba la mano del moreno.

—Ven rápido, será la mejor foto navideña ahora que estas tu—hablo la rosada quien tomo su otra mano y la jalo al centro, donde estaban todos reunidos para la foto.

— ¡Si! Vamos señor Shadow—hablo muy entusiasmada corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre.

Todos se reunieron para la foto, posando sus mejores poses y mostrando sus más sinceras sonrisas de felicidad.

—Bien, todos digan ¡Feliz navidad!—hablo la albina agarrando un control con lo cual tomaría la foto.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!—Gritaron todos al momento de que se tomó la foto.

—Feliz navidad María—dijo el azabache con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Feliz Navidad Shadow—hablo la eriza rubia mientras observaba todo desde afuera de la ventana, antes de extender sus grandes y hermosas alas blancas y elevarse al cielo para desaparecer.

Así termina esta hermosa historia de navidad, ahora sabes que si tienes un deseo que pedir esta noche no olvides que se puede cumplir. Que pases una feliz navidad porque este cuento ya ha acabado.

**_Fin_**


End file.
